


Plus jamais !

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Phobia, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des phobies qu'on veut bien combattre quand ça en vaut la peine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus jamais !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est née d'un challenge nocturne entre [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) et moi.  
> Thème : Une phobie  
> Règles : Choix du fandom libre, mais il ne faut nommer aucun personnage  
> Catégorie : Drabble
> 
> /!\ Le site indique 94 mots, mais il y en a bien 100 (il ne compte pas ceux précédant une apostrophe).
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les droits de la série Merlin, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette oeuvre de fiction.

Les pommes étaient son péché mignon.

Au passé, car il ne peut maintenant plus en manger sans se rappeler le ver gigotant qu’il a failli avaler l’autre jour… Beurk… Rien que d’y repenser, il a envie de vomir… Les pommes, c’est fini ! Il doit bien exister de meilleurs fruits !

Mais sa résolution tombe vite à l’eau lorsque, un large sourire aux lèvres, son ami lui tend une belle pomme rouge.

« Je l’ai cueillie spécialement pour toi ! »

Comment refuser ?

Il le remercie, la prend, hésite, mais croque finalement dedans. Il regarde. Pfiou. Elle est inhabitée.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez laisser un kudo ou un commentaire. Merci. :)


End file.
